


A world that isn't mine.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Bisexual Octavia Blake, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Lexa (The 100), M/M, Sad Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Clarke wakes up a world she knows not to be hers, wakes up with memories, like nightmares, that haunt her.College au where Clarke wakes up in college, with memories of what happened in the 100. Cliché I know. I hope you all enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how I even came up with this, just kinda came to me, as do most of my fanfiction ideas haha.
> 
> Anything I know about American college comes from movies, shows and fanfiction, I'm from Tassie so...
> 
> I'll do the dorm thing and such, but classes will be what we were allowed to do in my three years of college. If you guys would like to suggest classes that the characters would definitely do, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Still working out who will get together.
> 
> Most adults from the show will be teachers, just need to work out what classes they'd do. I'm so open to suggestions.
> 
> Would also love and appreciate it if someone explained the different years of college to me *sheepish smiles*
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please comment! I like comments:)

Clarke wakes with a jolt. The ground is unusually cold under her finger tips. The sky is unusually bright as well, and she has to blink a few times before getting use to the light. There's a sweat on her brow, and a slight pain in the back in her head. She realizes this when she tries to sit up, and finds herself groaning. She's gently laid down, a hand cupping the back of her head.  
"Not so fast Griffin" a voice speaks. Clarke looks up to see a large group of people. They're staring at her, confused and concerned. Her eyes water, and she remembers to blink before looking to her left to see Raven, who was the one cupping the back of her head. She looks scared.  
"What the hell was that Clarke?". Clarke muses the fact that Raven was switching from using her first and last name before staring at her in confusion. What the hell was what?  
"Fuck, I think she doesn't remember" Raven sighs, looking more worried now. Someone else is touching her now. She look's to her right now, and sees Niylah. She's gently touching her thigh, clad in black jeans.  
"Clarke, sweetie. You fainted all of a sudden" she explains. Clarke frowns. Her? Fainting? Since when? Clarke Griffin does not faint. 

She tries to get up this time, despite everyone's protects. She groans, but she manages to get up. With the help of Raven of course. She rolls her right wrist, hearing it crack softly before looking around and freezing. There, surrounding her, were several people that were supposed to be dead. Including her girlfriend.  
"Lexa". She chokes on the name before throwing herself at Lexa, hugging her tightly. The others are shocked to hear her sob, and they're straight up confused when she starts to babble.  
"Lexa, how are you here? Oh my god you're supposed to be dead" Clarke states, sounding hysterical. She doesn't see Lexa freeze as she turns to see who else was here.  
"Jasper" she sobs, throwing herself at the curly haired boy. Jasper freezes, throwing a confused glance at Monty before returning Clarke's hug. She tightens her hug at that, sobbing slightly harder.  
"It's ok Clarke" Jasper tries to sooth her. She hugs him for another minute before going to Maya next.  
"Maya I am so sorry" Clarke apologies. Maya has absolutely no idea what the blonde girl was talking about as she awkwardly returns the hug.

Her eyes are bright when she turns to Monty and Harper, bringing the surprised pair into a hug. She hugs Monroe next, and then Luna. She hugs Wells, sobbing out an apology. Finn is last. She sobs his name as he gently returns the hug.  
"It's ok princess, It's ok. I'm here, I'm here" he sooths her. He doesn't know why she's acting this way, but his words were clearly the correct thing to say as she starts to calm down. 

"I need to see the others" she states as she finally calms down, ignoring the fact that most of the group was outright gaping at her. Raven limps forward, holding her hands out.  
"Sweetie, I think you need to go to the hospital" Raven suggest gently. Clarke shakes her head.  
"No, please, I need to see the others" Clarke pleads, and It breaks everyone's hearts.  
"Hon, I promise you'll see the others, I need to take you to the hospital, ok?". Raven has no idea who the, other people Clarke was talking about were, but Clarke clearly needed to see them, to be reassured, the brunette thinks. Blonde shakily nods.  
"Ok, ok hospital, and then others" she states as she nods. Raven nods as well.  
"That's it, hospital and then others" she reassures.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven drives Clarke, Finn and Octavia to the hospital while the others stay behind at school. Raven tells them that she'd text them when she gets the results. The others are too worried about Clarke to focus on class, so they decide to skip, and hang out on the bleachers. They text the others that weren't there to witness, whatever it was Clarke had just gone through. Murphy texts Emori, Niylah texts Echo, and Harper texts Gaia, telling them to meet them at the bleachers. They do as asked, and are there in ten minutes.

"What's up?" Emori asks as she moves to sit next to Muprhy, who sends her what looked like a scared smile. That confuses her. Since when did Murphy get scared?  
"And where's Clarke, Finn, Raven and Octavia?" Echo asks, curious. She stands on the edge of the oval, her hands on her hips as she eyes everyone. They just look, focused and scared. The last time she had seen the group like this was when they found out that Murphy self harmed, or with Jaspers suicide attempt. She watches as Monty walks down the steps, turning to face everyone. 

"Clarke just randomly fainted in the cafeteria. She wasn't doing anything, just waiting in line. She was only out for like thirty seconds, but when she woke up, she was hysterical, and was having an episode" he explains.  
"An episode?".  
"She fainted?". Emori and Gaia asks their questions at the same time, both sounding equally as worried. Monty nods.  
"She got up and saw Lexa, and just frozen before choking out her name and throwing herself at her. She hugged her like she thought Lexa was going to disappear, and just started sobbing, asking how she was even here. She said that Lexa was supposed to be dead" he speaks, watching as the three girls look at him in confusion.   
"Could she mean the car crash" Gaia asks gently, mouthing 'sorry' to Lexa, who smiles at her softly, nodding.  
"Maybe, but why would she bring it up after waking up?" Monty asks, sounding confused himself. The others nod. Why would she bring it up?  
"But then she turned to Jasper, and sobbed even harder when he hugged her back" Monty speaks as Jasper frowns. He was still so confused at that, and worried.   
"His suicide attempt?" Echo suggests with a hum. Jasper freezes. Not at the mention of his suicide attempt necessarily, he and the others joked about it all the time, they were over it. But was Clarke? Jasper knew that Clarke blamed herself. Maybe he still does?  
"Did she hug anyone else?" Gaia asks, both confused and worried. Monty nods.  
"Maya, myself and Harper, Monroe, Luna, Wells, and Finn" Monty speaks. Gaia's eyebrows furrow.   
"Maya had her accident, Harper and you were held at gunpoint, Monroe was robbed, Luna nearly drowned, and Finn fell out of the tree, breaking his leg" Gaia speaks, listing off her friends incidents and accidents. It was never boring for the students of Arkadia college.  
"But why hug all the people that nearly died?" Murphy asks. He had been quiet this entire time, his hand trembling slightly in Emori's. The others frown. They really didn't know.  
"Anything else?" Echo asks. She stood stiff, a worried look in her eyes.   
"She said that she needed to see the others, but who are the others?" Monty asks with a sigh, hoping that his blonde friend was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short chapter.
> 
> The next chapter has some info and a bit of an explanation I'd like you guys to read:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's an author's note Id really like you guys to read.

So, just some info and such about this story.

It's currently 3:08 AM, and I have to get up early tp pick up my infinity gauntlet lmao.

So, I binge watched the 100, stopped at season 3, came back a month later and decided to re-watch it from the very start. I have watched 2 full seasons in two days, whoops.

Anyway, I sorta randomly came up with this while watching the show and reading fanfiction. I like the idea of fanfiction's with sad or depressed Clarke. I also like people comforting her. I basically wanted to find fanfictions based after mount weather, with Clarke blaming herself, and maybe the others blaming her. Clarke being sad, and people sticking up for her. And this happened (I don't know ho my brain works either man)

The first thing I did was take like half an hour to write everything down. About which characters are in this story, who are students, whos roommates, whos friends. What jobs everyone has, sexuality, things like that,

So yes, this is a college au. Clarke wakes up in an alternate universe, where she and the others attend college. A college in which I so originally named Arkadia.   
Anyway, Clarke wakes up with memory of everything that happened up to season six of the 100 SPOILERS IN THIS AUTHORS NOTE. 

I have watched a part of season seven, like up to episode 5.

Continuing, this story has the characters that passed away, as you can see in chapter one. I decided to make it so everyone had accidents or near death experiences, some sorta mirroring what happened in the show.

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

So, in the show Jasper basically killed him right? So in this story he tries to kill himself but he doesn't succeed. He tried because something happened with Maya. She doesn't die like in the show, but something happened, because of Clarke actually. And Clarke feels guilty. In this though, Jasper doesn't blame her for what happened to Maya. 

Other incidents and info.

Lexa, Anya and Raven were in a car accident that nearly killed them. Raven lost her leg. This is all I could think of for Lexa and Anya, plus it explains how Raven lost her leg, although in the show she is just injured badly.

Jasper tried to kill himself, as I explained. Maya got into a car accident with Clarke, Clarke being the drive, and lost a part of her left arm. That sorta goes with Jasper's death in the show, and it makes it so something happened to Maya. 

Harper and Monty were held at gun point. Harper was robbed. 

Luna nearly drowned. She lives out at sea so this is what I came up with.

Finn fell out of a tree. Idk, this is just what came to me.

Wells and Clarke had a pretty nasty fight, after her dad was arrested. Don't really need to explain that. She and Wells are friends again though.

Murphy. Decided that he would self harm in this story.

Echo. I'm headcannoning her as autistic in this story. Thoughts? (I have Asperger's myself)

I'm thinking of having Madi being related to Clarke, and Jordan being related to Monty or Harper. 

Abby had a hard attack, Lincoln was shocked. 

Moving on from that, this is the other information I'd like to include.

Who is in this story?

Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Finn, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Murphy, Emori, Anya, Lexa, Harper, Monroe, Miller, Jackson, Wells, Luna, Gaia, Niylah, Echo, Jordan, Madi, Abby, Kane, Indra.

Will most likely be in this story:

Jaha, Kyle, Hope, Russell, Josephine, Diyoza, Alli, Gabriel, Roan, Sinclair.

Roomates:

Clarke and Raven.  
Hope and Josephine.   
Emori and Echo.  
Niylah and Luna.  
Gaia and Madi.  
Harper and Monroe.   
Lexa and Maya.  
Wells and Jordan,  
Jasper and Monty.  
Murphy and Miller.

Finn lives off campus. I'll work something out for Ocatvia.

Students: Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Hope, Josephine, Emori, Echo, Niylah, Luna, Gaia, Madi, Harper, Monroe, Lexa, Maya, Wells, Jordan, Jasper, Monty, Murphy and Miller. 

Inspired by a the 100 college au I read, Anya works at a bar, Lincoln is the bouncer, Kyle works at a cafe. 

Abby and Jackson work at the hospital.

Jaha, Kane, Indra, Sinclair, Russell, Diyoza and Alli work at the college. Kane is the principal (would really appreciate ideas for who would teach what)

Character sexuality:  
Clarke: Bisexual (Cannon)  
Bellamy:   
Octavia: Bisexual.  
Lincoln:  
Murphy: Bisexual.  
Monty: Bisexual.  
Jasper:  
Lexa: Lesbian (cannon)  
Anya: Lesbian.  
Maya:  
Gaia: Lesbian.  
Monroe:  
Harper: Bisexual.  
Madi: Questioning.  
Hope: Lesbian,  
Echo: Bisexual.  
Niylah: Lesbian (cannon)  
Roan:  
Luna: Lesbian.  
Josephine: Lesbian.  
Raven: Bisexuals.  
Jackson: Gay (cannon)  
Wells:  
Miller: Gay (cannon)  
Emori:  
Joran:  
Kyle:

Will come back and add character's exuality.


End file.
